A Night to Remember
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Spiderboy (My OC) and Bumblebee (From TFP) never seem to get enough time together. So Spiderboy is making sure this is a Night to Remember. Warning: Yaoi, Slash, Boy x Boy inside. Don't like the summary please do not read. Please no bad/mean reviews and Enjoy!


**A Night to Remember!**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this little slash story, it's something I love to write about and I just wish I could write more of it. But sadly I need to widen my ideas, so I don't have alot of time to write little Spiderboy/Bumblebee fics. Anyways, please review after reading, no bad/mean reviews and Enjoy!**

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MUTANT FREAK!" A man in a ski mask yelled as he ran down the street, with the purse he stole, pushing men, women, and childern out of his way. Spiderboy was closing in on the masked man as he raced into an alleyway. Spiderboy knew the alley well, or at least well enough to know, that it was a dead end. "NO!NO!NO! FUCK NO!" The masked man yelled as he reached the brick wall at the end of the alley.

"Nah, too bad. You've lost our little game. Now, c'mon. I don't have time for this." Spiderboy said as he landed at the alley's entrance. The man threw the purse at Spiderboy. Spiderboy caught the purse with ease, still keeping his sights directly on the man.

"C-C'mon man! Lemme go! I-I've got a wife and kids!" The masked man said shakily. Spiderboy shook his head.

"Your heartbeat says otherwise my friend. As soon as you started your little lie it raced a thoushand fold. So, you're still going to jail." Spiderboy said as he fired a web-pellet at the masked man. The webbing from the pellet incased the man, making him unable to move. Spiderboy then walked over to the masked man, grabbing the webbing as he dragged him out of the alley. Spiderboy then tossed the man into the air before webbing him to the side of the building to his left. "See ya later pal!" Spiderboy said racing down the street. Spiderboy then stopped next to the woman who had been mugged. "Here you are ma'am." Spiderboy said as he gave the woman her purse.

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH!" The woman yelled in Spiderboy's ear as she hugged him. Spiderboy patted her on the back.

"Now, now I was just doing my job." Spiderboy said as the woman took a step back. "Anyways you take care now." Spiderboy said as he leapt into the air, spinning a webline before swinging off. _Now to get home and get ready for Bumblebee to come over. My dads are out of the house for the weekend and I get a night (or two) with Bumblebee! What else can go so well for this webbed wonder?!_ Spiderboy thought as he made his way home.

**. . .**

_FINALLY! Got it all done! Now to call 'Bee._ Mason (Spiderboy) thought, stepping back from the rectangular dinner table. There were two plates, both directly infront of the other on the longer side of the table, two candles were lite on the other two sides of the dinner table. Mason had a pot of spaghetti and meatballs ready in the kitchen with six peices of garlic bread with it. Mason grabbed a small device on the kitchen counter, pressing the middle red button. A holo-screen appeared in front of Mason's face. He then opened a video chat link to Bumblebee's computer. A few minutes went by before the call was anwsered.

("Hey, Spidey.") Bumblebee beeped as he came into veiw on the screen. Mason smiled slightly.

"Ready to come over? I've got super ready and everything." Mason said. Bumblebee grinned happily.

("I'm almost ready, just give me a sec.") Bumblebee beeped as he bent down. To Mason, it looked like Bumblebee was packing something, but he couldn't be sure. Bumblebee then brought his head back into view. ("Okay I'm ready.") Bumblebee beeped with a smile before he turned off his compter. Mason waited a minute, timing it just right before teleporting Bumblebee into the room, now the same size as he was. Mason noticed Bumblebee was holding a red and black school bag in his right hand.

" 'Bee I didn't know you went to school here on Earth!" Mason joked as Bumblebee tossed the school bag into Mason's room.

("Ha, ha, very funny.") Bumblebee beeped as he walked over to the table. Bumblebee took the seat that was right next to the window as Mason took his plate. ("So, how've you been lately?") Bumblebee asked as Mason filled his plate with spaghetti and meatballs. Mason smilied a little.

"Besides the whole being turned into a extreme human spider and the killing Dr. Morocco and the heat cycles thing, I've been okay." Mason said as he laid Bumblebee's plate in front of the bot. "What you want to drink?" Mason asked Bumblebee.

("Whatever you want.") Bumblebee beeped. Mason smiled a little, thinking of something different entirely. Bumblebee grinned, knowing what Mason was thinking. ("Besides that. That's for later.")

"Okay, how about some milk?" Mason said as he conjured up some milk into Bumblebee's glass.

("Thanks.") Bumblebee said as he began to eat his spaghetti and meatballs. Mason smiled happily.

"No problem. And to anwser your question seriously, I have been alright lately." Mason said as he picked up his plate, walking into the kitchen and filling his plate. "Want any garlic bread?" Mason asked Bumblebee. Bumblebee nodded as he swallowed a mouthful of spaghetti. Mason then tossed a slice of garlic bread at Bumblebee's plate. Bumblebee caught the garlic bread as Mason conjured up his own glass of milk. Mason then laid his food and drink on the table in front of Bumblebee. "But, I don't want to be the center of attention. How've you been lately 'Bee?" Mason asked as he began to eat his food.

("Well, I've been okay. And like you my heatcycles have been annoying, as usual. So I had some help around the base.") Bumblebee beeped before eating a meatball. Mason raised an eye.

"Who exactly?" Mason asked as he took a sip of his glass of milk. Bumblebee lifted up his left index finger as he chewed the mouthful of spaghetti that was in his mouth.

("Smokescreen, Bulkhead and Ratchet.") Bumblebee beeped after swallowing his spaghetti. Mason looked at Bumblebee with a 'why' expression.

"Why Ratchet? That's kind of weird. why didn't you ask Arcee or Ravage?" Mason asked Bumblebee as he gathered a huge chunk of his spaghetti and meatballs.

("Well, Arcee has been staying over with Jack for the past couple of days and if I did it with Ravage, it'd be weird. We're really close friends, as you know.") Bumblebee beeped as Mason ate the huge chunk of his food. Mason nodded before swallowing.

"I understand. Even though I never really had any friends when I was younger. Thanks to the bullys, I was called all sorts of names, and rumors got around. Whoever did become my friend got beaten up, so just to make sure they wouldn't get hurt we staged them beating me up. I was completely alone." Mason explained as he fondled with his food. Bumblebee's optics lowered a little. "And with all the bullying I had received I'm lucky to be how I am today. But after the sixth grade I began to get new friends by helping people in their time of need, so now I'm an average kid like everyone else. Yeah, the bullys still bully, but now I have friends to back me up. So things aren't as bad now."

("That must have sucked.") Bumblebee beeped as Mason finished his meal.

"It did. But then things got better. And with you, they're even better." Mason said as he got up from the table, bringing his dishes into the kitchen. As he lay his dirty dishes in the kitchen sink Bumblebee got up from the table with his now clean plate, walking into the kitchen and laying his dishes in the sink with Mason's. "Wash or dry?" Mason asked as he opened the cuboard door undernearth the sink, grabbing a pair of rubber gloves and some dish liquid.

("I guess I'll wash. After all you did set all of this up yourself, it's only fair I do SOME of the work.") Bumblebee beeped as he began to put on the rubber gloves. Mason started to pour the hot water into the sink as Bumblebee searched for a dish drying towel. Mason smiled a little as he reached down to grab the dish drying towel, which was on the inwards side of the cuboard door. ("Oh, there it is!") Bumblebee chuckled as he closed the cuboard door. Mason then tossed the dish drying towel in top of Bumblebee's head. Bumblebee's optics narrowed. ("Why aren't you helping?") Bumblebee asked Mason as the teenager walked into the living room.

"I cooked, you clean. Now, get to work so we can get to the video games!" Mason said as he snapped his fingers, the dishes the became clean in front of Bumblebee. "Oh, and I was just kidding. All you have to do is put everything away. The candles can stay where they are." Mason said as Bumblebee began to put away the dishes.

**. . .**

"So, what should we play first?" Mason asked as Bumblebee walked into the living room from putting away the dishes. Bumblebee shrugged as he sat down on the couch next to Mason.

("I don't know. What games do you want to play?") Bumblebee asked Mason. Mason paused for a moment, considering his options.

"How about . . . Slender?" Mason asked Bumblebee. Bumblebee shook his head.

("NOPE!NOPE!NOPE! I'M NOT BEING SUCKED INTO THAT GAME AGAIN! NO WAY!") Bumblebee beeped loudly. Mason grinned.

"Fine, how about . . . Injustice: Gods Among Us?" Mason asked Bumblebee.

("Sure, why not?") Bumblebee beeped as Mason got the game set up.

"Okay, who do you wanna be?" Mason asked Bumblebee as the character menu came onto the screen.

("Batman!") Bumblebee beeped as Mason moved the curser around the screen before selecting Batman. Mason the took out a small device before hooking it up to his head. He then pressed the red button on it before a holo-screen appeared in front of his face. ("What are you doing?") Bumblebee asked Mason.

"I'm setting up a nerual connection to the game so I can play as myself." Mason explained as his Spiderboy-self popped up on the screen. "There, now we're going to fight . . . in the fortress of solitude." Mason said as he selected the arena in the game. "And just to show how good of a sport I am, I'll let you get used to the controls before I wipe the floor with you." Mason said as the game began. Bumblebee grinned a little.

("Thanks alot, I feel SO much more confident now!") Bumblebee beeped sarcastically as he began to get used to the controls. Mason made Spiderboy phase through all of the attacks. ("Hey! That's cheep!") Bumblebee beeped as Mason made Spiderboy snag Batman with a webline, pulling the caped crusader towards Spiderboy before kicking him back with a spin kick.

"You seem used to the controls by now. Now to wipe the floor with you." Mason said as Spiderboy snagged the ice sphere at the top of the arena with a webline before smashing it in Batman's face. "Come on Bats, over here!" Mason said as Spiderboy back flipped to the right edge of the arena. Bumblebee tried to hit Spiderboy with Batman but couldn't as Mason made Spiderboy jump over Batman, kicking him through the ice wall, sending Batman into another section of the map. "Now to hit you with this!" Mason said as he made Spiderboy hit Batman with a spider shaped ninja star, finishing off Batman's first bar of health.

("Wow, that was fast!") Bumblebee beeped as Batman got up from the ground as the second round began. Mason smiled.

"It ain't over yet." Mason said as he made Spiderboy grab Batman by the throat, throwing the dark knight over to the left corner of the arena. "And now . . ." Mason began to say as Spiderboy spin kicked Batman through a portal to the phantom zone. ". . . say hello to my little friend." Mason finshed what he said as Batmna crashed through a mirrior-like containment unit, releasing a grey demonic creature with two red eyes and a red mouth. The creature then took a huge bite out of Batman's right shoulder before throwing the dark knight through the other phantom zone portal, bringing Batman back to the starting arena.

("JEEZ! That thing is brutal! I only have a quarter of health left!") Bumblebee beeped as Mason made Spiderboy use his super move.

"And now it's gone." Mason said as Spiderboy took out his spider-saber. Spiderboy slowed down time, slashing Batman but not leaving any marks, after a moment of this Spiderboy then put away his spider saber before snapping his fingers as Batman exploded.

("Wow, that was crazy!") Bumblebee beeped, his optics wide in amazment. Mason smiled.

"Wanna play again?" Mason asked his lover-bot as he moved his finger in a sipral direction on Bumblebee's chest plate.

("Nah, how about we go for a little swing around town?") Bumblebee surgested as Mason took off his device.

"Sure, just give me a minute to turn off the xbox, then we'll get going." Mason said as he got off the couch. Mason transformed into Spiderboy as he turned off the Xbox-360 and the T.V. "Okay, I'm ready to go." Spiderboy said as he opened the living room window.

("Wait, what about the apartment. We can't leave the place unlocked.") Bumblebee beeped as he walked over to Spiderboy.

"I locked the doors before I teleported you over. No one can get in here. Well, unless they had a key of course." Spiderboy said as he took Bumblebee's hand. "Now c'mon, let's go!" Spiderboy said as he forced Bumblebee out the window with him. Bumblebee quickly wrapped his arms around Spiderboy's neck.

("Give me a little warning next time will ya?") Bumblebee beeped as Spiderboy leapt from building to building. Spiderboy smiled wickedly.

"Where's the fun in that?" Spiderboy said as he landed safely on a moving bus. Spiderboy then leapt off the bus, with Bumblebee clinging onto him for dear life. Spiderboy web-zipped over three buildings before leaping off the fourth, spinning a webline across the street as he dive-bombed. He swung down the street just a few meters above the pavement. Bumblebee squeezed Spiderboy tighter than before, scared of being dropped.

("I've missed this.") Bumblebee beeped loudly. Spiderboy smilied.

"I have too." He said as he landed on a nearby rooftop.

("Why'd you stop?") Bumblebee asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy pointed towards the streets below. Bumblebee looked down to see three men in ski masks racing down the street, bags of money in the hands. ("Oh, I get it now.") Bumblebee beeped as Spiderboy grabbed him by the arm before leaping off the rooftop. Spiderboy threw Bumblebee in the group's path. Both Bumblebee and Spiderboy landed in front and behind the group at the same time.

"THIS WAY!" The man standing in the middle yelled as he ran into the alley next to them. The other two followed him as Spiderboy and Bumblebee walked towards the alley's entrance.

"Heh, funny. I was here earlier today, two crimes stopped in the same place." Spiderboy said grinning as he and Bumblebee walked into the alley. The three masked men were already at the end of the alley. "I take the middle one, you take the other two." Spiderboy said as he snagged the man in the middle of the group with a webline, pulling the man towards him as Bumblebee raced to the end of the alley.

"HEY LEMME GO YA FREAK!" The masked man in Spiderboy's arms yelled as Spiderboy wrapped him up in webbing.

"Nope, you're heading to jail bud. Now just hang around for a bit." Spiderboy said as he leaped to a street light, attaching the man to the metal pole. Spiderboy then jumped to the end of the alley where Bumblebee was fighting the last masked man. Spiderboy snagged the man Bumblebee had knocked out with a webline, wrapping him up in a web cocoon as Bumblebee knocked the other man out.

("There, done.") Bumblebee beeped as he tossed the last masked man up to Spiderboy. Spiderboy wrapped the man up in webbing in mid-air before catching him.

"Yep, now we just have to put them together for the police" Spiderboy said as he tossed the last two masked man with their leader. "There. Now, let's go home." Spiderboy said as Bumblebee got on his back before he swung off.

**. . .**

**WARNING! GRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD!**

"Well, that was fun." Spiderboy said as he closed the window. Bumblebee had gone into Spiderboy's room to do something, but he wouldn't tell Spiderboy what. "So 'Bee, what are you doing in there?" Spiderboy called out to his love-bot from the living room as he walked towards his room door.

("I'll tell you when I'm ready.") Bumblebee beeped from the other side of the door. ("Just wait a bit!")

"Alright. Whatever you want." Spiderboy said as he climbed above the door frame. A few minutes went by with Spiderboy waiting above the door frame, he had begun to tap his finger against the door with boredom.

("Okay, you can come in now.") Bumblebee beeped in a shyish tone. Spiderboy opened the door, still hanging above the door frame. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened as his nose began to bleed. Spiderboy's head then went blank from the sudden image before he lost his grip and fell to the floor, landing head first. ("Mason! You okay?") Bumblebee asked racing over. He was wearing a police officer's vest and cap with a badge that said bumblebee on it. His crotch plate and spark chamber were open, revealing his exposed private areas. Spiderboy just lay on the floor, his head hurting but extremely aroused but Bumblebee's look. ("Well, I can tell you like what you see.") Bumblebee chuckled as he noticed the buldge in Spiderboy's pants. Spiderboy got up off the floor quickly.

"You bet I do officer." Spiderboy said softly in Bumblebee's ear, as he leaned on the bot, making Bumblebee stiffen. "Now . . . what shall we do first?" Bumblebee grinned wickedly before turning Spiderboy around, pushing the teenaged superhero on his bed, hard. "Ow! Wow, it seems you're gonna be the bad cop tonight." Spiderboy said, lifting up his mask just enough to show his nose and mouth.

("You bet it Spider.") Bumblebee beeped with a huge grin on his face. ("Now, turn over.") Spiderboy did what he was told a big grin on his face.

"I can't get over how sexy you look in that outfit 'Bee. You look just epi-." Spiderboy began before Bumblebee started to slap Spiderboy's ass, hard. "AH! Th-that really hurts!" Spiderboy yelled as Bumblebee continued to hit him on his rear-end. Bumblebee then stopped for moment, observing Spiderboy's fragile state. His optics turned soft for a moment.

("You okay? I-I didn't mean too hurt you too much.") Bumblebee beeped. Spiderboy cringed a little before responding.

"I-I'm fine, j-just do what you want. I can take it." Spiderboy said shakily. Bumblebee smilied a little.

("Turn over again.") Bumblebee beeped a moment before Spiderboy did what he was told.

"Are you going to do this to me all night?" Spiderboy asked as Bumblebee postioned his cybertronian member in Spiderboy's face. "Okay, nevermind." Spiderboy said before taking the member in his mouth. Bumblebee began to moan with pleasure as Spiderboy continued to engulf the member.

("Ohhhh, slag yeah!") Bumblebee beeped happily as Spiderboy began to bob up and down on the member. Spiderboy then took his mouth off the member, placing his left hand on it before jerking it slowly. ("Nnnggh you fragging tease!")

"Um . . . as I recall, you did the same to me a while back." Spiderboy said, grinning devilishly. "Now beg me to continue." Bumblebee narrowed his optics.

("I've got a better idea.") Bumblebee beeped, grabbed Spiderboy by the back of the head, before shoving his nine inched member into Spiderboy's face. Spiderboy downed the entire member before taking his head off it for a deep breath.

"Give . . . a guy . . . a little . . . warning would you?!" Spiderboy said in between breathes. Bumblebee grinned.

("As I recall you did the same to me.") Bumblebee beeped with a smirk. Spiderboy's lensed eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"That was web-slinging! Not choking someone to death!" Spiderboy yelled angerly. Bumblebee chuckled a little at Spiderboy's reaction.

("Relax, I knew you'd be able to take it. Besides, at least I didn't ram it in like Bulkhead would.") Bumblebee beeped as Spiderboy began to lick the metalic cock.

"True." Spiderboy said after a few licks. Spiderboy could tell Bumblebee was begining to really get into the blowjob. Spiderboy then bit down a little on the sensitive metal. Bumblebee jumped a little from the sudden action. "What's the matter officer?" Spiderboy said innocently. Bumblebee narrowed his optics with annoyance.

("Turn around, and lie on your back.") Bumblebee ordered Spiderboy. Spiderboy did as he was ordered quickly, trying his best not to smile. ("You want it don't you?") Bumblebee beeped, raising an optic. Spiderboy's smile turned into a slight grin.

"Maaaybe." Spiderboy said childishly. Bumblebee looked at Spiderboy with a 'really' face. "Are we gonna do this or what?" Spiderboy asked.

("You gotta beg.") Bumblebee beeped with a grin. Spiderboy's lensed eyes narrowed.

"Please officer, fuck me! I need your huge cock!" Spiderboy begged Bumblebee. Bumblebee smilied.

("That was some beg.") Bumblebee beeped as he began to push his member into Spiderboy. Spiderboy grunted a little.

"Anything . . . to get this . . . huge metalic cock in me." Spiderboy said as Bumblebee pushed his member in deeper. "God how I've missed this!" Spiderboy's pet symbiote Rage then leaked out of Spiderboy's face, covering the teenaged superhero's head under the mask. After the symbiote covered Spiderboy's head it then removed Spiderboy's main mask. Spiderboy's face was still the same except for the symbiotic mask.

("Um . . . Rage is covering your head.") Bumblebee beeped as he pushed his metalic cock into Spiderboy even more.

"I told . . . him to . . . this way we . . . can makeout easier . . . without that darn . . . mask in the . . . way." Spiderboy said as he began to breathe heavily. Bumblebee smilied down at his lover.

("You look so hot right now.") Bumblebee beeped with his big smile as he began to fuck Spiderboy slowly. With each thrust Bumblebee would also jerk Spiderboy's eight inched member as slow as his thrusts. Moans slipped out of Spiderboy's mouth as Bumblebee sped up the pace.

"F-Faster." Spiderboy said as Bumblebee began to fondle the tip of his member. "Nnngh. D-Don't 'Bee." Spiderboy said as Bumblebee sped up the pace of his thrusts and the pace of his jerking.

("You . . . should see . . . yourself! You look . . . so hot!") Bumblebee beeped as he increased the speed even more. Spiderboy moaned louder as the pace increased, feeling Bumblebee frag him as the bot jerked him off was amazing. Spiderboy then remembered that Bumblebee's spark chamber was open. Spiderboy grabbed Bumblebee's spark, gently rubbing it. Bumblebee's body then warmed up quickly, making the bot hot.

("Ah! Spider . . . stop . . . you're gonna . . . AH!") Bumblebee beeped as he sped up the pace. Both were very close to their climax.

"AH! 'BEE! FRAG ME! GOD FRAG ME HARD! DON'T STOP! SO CLOSE! AH FRAG!" Spiderboy yelled as he continued to rub Bumblebee's spark. Bumblebee couldn't take it any longer.

("AH! SPIDER . . . I'M CUMMING!") Bumblebee beeped loudly as he shot his load into Spiderboy. Seeing and feeling Bumblebee's release made Spiderboy climax as well.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Spiderboy yelled as he shot his load.

**. . .**

Both tired and exhausted lay there in the bed. They had just taken a shower and were ready for bed.

"So, would you call tonight a night to remember?" Spiderboy asked Bumblebee. Bumblebee smilied happily.

("Slag yeah I would.") Bumblebee said before kissing Spiderboy deeply. Spiderboy kissed back with all his might. Spiderboy smilied as they both separated.

"Good." Spiderboy said hugging Bumblebee tightly. "That means I can top it."

**END. Hope you guys enjoyed this little short story. It was a lot of fun to make and I hope it was a lot of fun to read. I may write another one of these in the future, I'm not sure yet. Please review and no bad/mean reviews please. Take care everyone. PEACE!**


End file.
